the new saiyan in town
by ljmhays
Summary: when a new threat that has a power level higher then a super saiyans goku must team up with the alien shape shifter ben Tennyson to defeat this new threat. takes place during the events of the cell and buu saga
1. the unknown arrival

It all started one day while goku was walking through the forest looking to get some training in before dinner by fighting against a dinosaur or something for his family's dinner that night. In the middle of a clearing goku saw a new breed of dinosaur that he had never seen before it was brown in color and it had spikes from its head down to its tail. The strangest things about it were one it stood only on its hind legs and second it had an green and black hourglass symbol on its chest. No problem I have taken down bigger and tougher dinosaurs before said goku overconfident before flying up and hitting the armor on the way up to its head. As soon as goku reached the head the dinosaur saw him clearly and just swatter him with one of its fist like hands and knocked him to the ground.

Wow you sure pack a strong punch don't you big guy laughed goku unaffected by this hit but I pack an even stronger hit. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh goku yelled and as he was yelling his hair turned from black to blond and his eyes from black to blue with a yellow/golden aura around him. As he flew back up with ten times the speed and started punching the stomach with ten times the force he forced the dinosaur to bend forward and the resulting bent caused the dinosaur to be hit right in the jaw with a uppercut thus knocking him down to the ground. After seeing that his prey was out-cold goku reverted back to his regular saiyan form and went to examine the dinosaur. As he walked over the dinosaurs stomach and finally reaching it's chest he took a closer look at the hourglass symbol. Hmm I wonder what this does said goku while punching the symbol and when he hit it in just the right spot he stared in awe as the dinosaur disappeared and in the place where it had just been laid a teenage boy in a green jacket with the number 10 on the left side of the jacket. Goku after realizing his mistake bent down to check that the teen was still breathing. After verifying that he was still breathing he picked the teen up and threw him over his shoulder then put his index and middle finger to his forehead and focused on both of his kids power levels and used his instant transmission technique to teleport to where they were. As their dad showed up with a unconscious teenager over his shoulder they obviously had questions like who was he, what happened to him, and all that other stuff but goku just walked past his kids without a word and laid the teenager on the couch. When he called his kids into the living room he said to them to make sure nothing happened to the teenager while he was gone they asked where he was going. To the lookout to bring dende here to heal him said goku without the slightest trace of hesitation. He used instant transmission once again to get to dende on the lookout. Grab on said goku and dende being the guardian of the earth already knew what had happened and just grabbed on to goku's shoulder. As soon as they got into the living room at goku's house dende started to work his magic on the unconscious teenager. While the others in the room waited for something to happen the teenagers eyes opened wide.


	2. the glorius fight

As the teenagers eyes opened the first thing he saw was four people staring at him. He didn't recognize three of them but the forth who just happened to be goku he recognized. He jumped up and activated the ultimatrix and selected the hologram of echo echo. He multiplied himself and stood in a line and said "wall of sound" and knocked goku against the wall. But goku seemed unaffected by this move and just went super saiyan again and blasted a low power energy blast at echo echo and this knocked him down. After getting back up Ben hit the ultimatrix symbol on his chest and transformed into chromastone. "chromastone" yelled Ben as goku just shot another energy blast at chromastone who just absorbed it and shot it back in a rainbow colored light the knocked goku through the wall. At this point Goku brought his speed up to his max and knocked Ben through the opposite wall as Ben got up he once again hit the ultimatrix symbol on his chest again and then turned into swampfire. "swampfire" once again yelled Ben and used his plant control to tangle up goku and it seemed to have worked until goku charged up his power again to super saiyan 2 and tore through the plant and shot right through swampfire. Goku after seeing that swampfire just regenerated came to the conclusion that now the were both evenly matched. After regenerating Ben for the final time slapped the ultimatrix symbol on his chest and turn into rath. "RATH" yelled Ben "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GUY WHO CAN MAGICALLY CHANGE HIS HAIR COLOR BY JUST YELLING RATH IS GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB" as he charged at his target goku just shot a medium energy blast to knock this lion to the ground rath then stated "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BLOND GUY YOU JUST SHOT RATH WITH SOMETHING AND WHEN YOU SHOOT RATH IT JUST MAKES RATH MAD" he got up and charged at goku again this time knocking him to the ground with a single punch and then goku heard the ultimatrix said uncataloged alien DNA detected please stand by and Rath transformed back into Ben and he said to the ultimatrix "now seriously" as goku was walking slowly toward him the ultimatrix released and yellow beam that went up and down goku and this stopped goku in his tracks and he said "what did you just do". Ben stated well I'm about to level this playing field and activated the ultimatrix and selected the new hologram and turned into a super saiyan 2 just like goku. Then after knowing he was evenly matched he turned the ultimatrix symbol a little bit and hit it again and transformed into the ultimate form of super saiyan 2 which turned him into a super saiyan 4. Goku the shot a super saiyan 2 kamehameha wave which Ben stood against and knocked it away. As soon as goku reverted back to his regular saiyan form and Ben changed back. Goku responded to this by saying "why didn't you finish me while you had the chance" and Ben responded even thought you started this fight by attacking me for no reason there is no honor in defeating someone who is weaker.


	3. new friends

After transforming back Ben said "there is no honor in defeating someone who is weaker then yourself". Goku then replied "I know that already but how did you get a super saiyan form let alone a super saiyan 2 even though you are only a regular human". You see this watch type thing on my wrist and goku replied by saying "of course I do I'm not blind" and Ben the said this watch has over 1,000,000 DNA samples from different aliens all around the universe. Goku stunned by this information said "so what was that yellow light that engulfed me that came from the faceplate". "well you see it seems that your species DNA wasn't in the ultimatrix database so it scanned your DNA duplicated it and stored a copy into the database" said Ben who was obviously very knowledgeable about this piece of technology. "where did you even get a piece of such powerful technology when here the most advanced tech we have is capsules" said goku obviously curious. Ben responded by saying "I'll tell you after you tell me what a capsule is" and goku went into explanation about capsules. "so wait your telling me if the ultimatrix could come off my wrist that I could shrink it down and just bring it out when I needed it" questioned Ben.

Goku responded by "theoretically yes now I held up my end of the bargain now you hold up yours" Ben said "I am a man of my word so sure" and went into explanation about how he had discovered the omnitrix and eventually gained the ultimatrix. While they were starting to trust one another one of the kids came out of one of the holes in the house and said to goku "the radio says there is a giant something with tentacles all over its face attacking west city". Ben knowing who this is said "can you get me to west city wherever it is". and goku responded by saying "of course grab onto my shoulder and I can use instant transmission to get there". Ben grabbed onto his shoulder and goku once again raised his index and middle finger to his forehead and focused trying to sense one of his friends energies. Goku then locked onto that energy even though it was faint he managed to zap him and Ben there. As soon as they got there Ben noticed Kevin laying motionless on the ground and as he was checking to see if Kevin was still breathing he heard a laugh that he had heard too many times to not remember. "so Tennyson here we are again about to engage in mortal combat which alien do you plan to spring on me this time Tennyson swampfire, goop, chromastone, humongasaur, or even one of your tiresome ultimate forms" taunted vilgax. "actually I have yet another new transformation that you just have to see" retorted Ben "hahaha that is even funnier there are no aliens around here for you to scan so I know your bluffing". Ben countered "are you sure about that its hero time" Ben then activated the ultimatrix and went to the new DNA sample and hit the faceplate down and he transformed into a super saiyan 2. "uh I don't have a name for this guy yet but he is more then enough for you vilgax" said Ben overconfident from all the times he had kicked vilgax's butt. "you honestly think that just because you changed the color of your hair and eyes that you could stop me" said vilgax "actually yes I do" said Ben still full of confidence. Vilgax charged at him and hit him in the face at hard as he could and it looked like he had stunned him for a little bit then he heard Ben say "is that all you got" and then Ben turned the power down to low and blasted right through vilgax finally get rid of him. The ultimatrix timed out and then Ben walked over to Kevin and goku pulled out a bean from his pocket and said "here feed this to him it will heal him instantly" Ben still unsure if he could trust goku said "and how do I know that it won't kill him instead. Goku said "if you don't want to heal him I'll just back the bean back so I can use it when one of my friends are on the verge of death" Ben deciding to trust goku until he gave him reason not to put the bean in Kevin's mouth and Kevin chewed it and swallowed it and he just sat up. "hey Tennyson who's your friend" Kevin said as soon as he saw goku standing next to Ben. Goku reached down and pulled Kevin up off the ground and said "goku" he was stunned by the appearance of this guy his body was covered with a lot of different materials


	4. the threat escaltes

After introducing goku to Kevin Ben asked goku if there was anyplace they could regroup that didn't have holes in it. "well the nearest place would be capsule corporation and that would be the biggest so is that okay" goku asked. "it would suit our purposes so lets go" said Ben thinking it would be the best. Ben the turned into xlr8 and then grabbed goku and Kevin running around the town looking for capsule corp. and he found it within 4 minutes. Goku questioned Kevin "how fast are we going" Kevin responded "by earth standards 500 miles per hour". as soon as they were in a private room where goku's lifelong friend bulma, her husband vegeta, and their kid trunks were sitting. Once they stopped vegeta said "well kakarot what brings you and your friends to the capsule corp. today. "well vegeta we just ran into the weird guy with tentacles for a face in the city and we just got past him and needed a place to regroup" as goku was explaining the ultimatrix timed out and Ben turned back and the ultimatrix said cycling to recharge mode. Bulma then shrieked how on earth did you do that while trunks whistled low and said awesome and Ben went into explanation about how he got the omnitrix and eventually the ultimatrix. When he was done explaining about it bulma in a low voice said "wow sounds like pretty advanced stuff I would if we could replicate it" Ben then answered "according to the creator of the omnitrix and ultimatrix there can only be one because if there were more then one well it would tear the whole universe apart. Bulma then said "what does that person know" and Ben countered "well he is the smartest being in three arguably

five galaxies so yeah he knows more then all earthlings put together". vegeta then spoke up and said "was this so called creator named azmuth" Ben looked shocked and said "uh how do you know his name". vegeta then went into a little rant about how azmuth had stolen all the plans for each and every one of his so called creations from the saiyans before their race had become all but extinct. When Ben heard this he wanted to throttle this vegeta person but he knew he shouldn't with everything he had heard from the plumbers

_Flashback_

Ben was sitting at the post of monitor of the prisoner cells in the secret plumber complex down under Bellwood when his grandfather walked up to him. "Ben we have used our time traveler friend who you know well but anyway he said there is something very wrong in another universe. So we need you to go there with Kevin to investigate he will take you there as soon as you and Kevin are ready". Ben responded "sure thing what could be such a problem that the local hero's cant handle it" not sure Ben but we are intergalactic police so and that stretches to other universes". said max "oh and don't start a fight with any of the locals okay

_Flashback ends_

"anyway I heard that you guys a new threat here but have no idea what it is" said Ben.

Vegeta scoffed "oh we know what it is but we have no idea how to defeat it". Ben then said "so I guess you could tell me what it is then" vegeta just looked irritated "if you don't know what it is you can just go home back to your universe". "vegeta don't be such a jerk to our new guest" interjected bulma. Just then vegeta got a small smile on his face "just what are you smiling about vegeta" asked Ben wondering what it meant "if you really want to prove to me that you are actually worthy enough of knowing from me then all you have to do is win a fight against me" said vegeta "okay but you know your going to lose and you cant say I didn't warn you"


	5. the longest battle ever

As they got out into the backyard which is ten times larger then the biggest back yard in New York City vegeta said "tell you what since you are really out classed I will give you the first 20 hits but after that I will start hitting back". Ben then said "you will be out cold in about 10 hits from my heavy hitter". Ben the activated the ultimatrix and selected the hologram of humongasaur but when he hit the faceplate down he was turned into rath "HUMONGASAUR OH MAN I MEAN RATH LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ULTIMATRIX RATH IS SICK OF YOU NOT WORKING RIGHT ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE". he then pounced at vegeta and tackled him to the ground and start punching him in the face after 20 hits vegeta blasted rath off of him and turned super saiyan. Ben the transformed into chromastone just as vegeta shot a power blast at him and just like in his fight with goku he shot a rainbow colored beam of light at vegeta who dodged it. Vegeta then flew down to chromastone and shattered him to pieces. "ha I thought that would be more entertaining then it really was" but without the notice of vegeta chromastone started reforming behind him and he was knocked to the ground by a beam of light. As soon as he got up Ben transformed into spidermonkey and shot a web at vegeta that hit him square in the chest and stuck him to a building and ran up to him and started punching him in the face and kept saying "yield" over and over again until vegeta went super saiyan 2 and with the power to knock him away he destroyed the web. To counter this Ben turned into cannonbolt and the evolved him to ultimate cannonbolt and started rolling over vegeta again and again. Then he got up again but by the time he did Ben had already transformed into humongasaur and yelled "waybig ah man humongasaur I wonder if the omnitrix is still under warranty". they fight started up again and vegeta just flew up at his fastest and shot humongasaur right between the eyes causing him to fall down supposedly unconscious and vegeta turned back to his regular saiyan form. But before he could make it back to where they had agreed on to actually win Ben turned in to big chill and pashed right through him thus freezing him. Then Ben turned back to his human form and walked to the spot and won. At that point bulma was attacking him because he had froze her husband. Ben just said calm down I can unfreeze him and turned into echo echo once again and shouted at the ice sculpture and it shattered. As soon as vegeta admitted defeat he said to Ben "well you have earned the right to know who this threat is go ahead and tell him trunks" trunks said to Ben "well there have been many deaths over the last few days and it was at the hands of dr. gero but not directly he activated two androids who are even more powerful then everyone on this planet together and now we have another problem which is another android called cell he is trying to find and absorb the other androids so that he can reach his perfect form and we cant let that happen"


	6. the new plan

"so what is our move now that this android is going around trying to find the other androids" said Ben. Ben and the others were sitting in the kitchen where bulma and her family lived inside capsule corp. discussing their next move. "well we have to options either find cell and destroy every cell in his body so he cant regenerate or find the other androids and destroy them" said bulma. As goku was about to voice his opinion Ben said "well which one of them is the weakest" bulma responded by saying "well when piccolo fought him after merging with kami they were one par and who knows how many humans he has already absorbed since then because he gains a certain amount of energy after each and every human he absorbs so I would have to guess that cell is the strongest one right now" Ben the spoke up "so our move is to find and destroy the other androids but I have no idea how we will before unless one of you can sense their energy" goku then replied "well we cant because they are machines but even thought cell is an android and by that logic he is also a machine we can sense his energy because it feels like everyone's instead of just a single reading". Ben then said "well then I guess our original plan wont work and we have to go after cell but before we do there I have an idea because you know the old saying that there's strength in numbers" bulma responded "yeah and your point is" and Ben said "I have an alien that make an unlimited number of copies". Ben then activates the ultimatrix and turned into echo echo and then made a large number of himself and all of them were hitting the ultimatrix symbol on all of their chests and then they were in the midst of about 30 Ben Tennyson's and then goku took everybody to cell and before they started fighting the 30 Bens transformed into each of bens aliens and before they attacked cell. After a short fight in which cell managed to easily outclass each and every one of the z-fighters and the two plumbers there. Since krillian was too scared to take part in the fight as usual he went around and gave everyone senzu beans and then in annoyance vegeta flew off. Then after they regrouped everyone there Ben had an idea and voiced it "hey you guys know how I said there's strength in numbers". "yeah" goku replied "and your point is" and Ben then told them that he had a whole planet of aliens that could help him out quite a bit. He then called Gwen and asked her to gather the highbreed and to get there because they needed help


	7. vegeta's problem

" he said It was going to take a couple weeks for the plumbers and highbreed to get here and now it's been a couple of months" said vegeta in an irritable tone after waiting two months for the backup of Bens hometown crime fighters. Ben then responded by saying "well look there is only one person who can travel in time" vegeta then spat on the ground and retorted "what does time travel have to do with it". Ben the responded once again according "to the person who can I have been thrown into cross-time which is what you would call an alternate dimension". goku then piped up "well we are waiting around doing nothing so the best thing to do is train for the fight we all know Is going to happen." Vegeta then looked happy for the first time in the two months or so and agreed and asked "so do you know a good place to train to get stronger then a normal days training would get you" "well I guess there is one place but it puts a huge stress on your body" replied goku. "well where is this place" goku said "well that is the thing it is at the lookout so we would have to get the permission of dende". vegeta continued to question about this room "so how much training can you get out of a single day" goku answered "a whole years worth" "now I know your just joking kakarot" goku had his normal smile on his face and responded "nope I even went in there a long time ago when I was a kid training to defeat piccolo's dad even though I only managed to stay in there for three months before I passed out". that was when vegeta just went to super saiyan and headed straight for the lookout to go train in the hyperbolic time chamber. When all of a sudden a rift appeared in the middle of the sky and vegeta was sucked right into it. Little did he know at the time that when he was sucked into that rift or vortex a bunch of aliens and a girl came through it. Five hours later when vegeta woke up in the town of Bellwood he started interrogating the locals to find out where it was but his mere power was enough to knock them unconscious before they could answer. When all of a sudden the plumbers used a teleport beam to surround him. He asked so what is this about kids and that was when max Tennyson stepped forth and said "in accordance to the galactic code of conduct as ratified by the Kasey Kelly accords you are breaking galactic law". "what the heck are you talking about old man" and tried to walk away. That was when the plumbers cocked their guns and was about to stun him but he just powered up again and knocked them all out cold. He then turned to face max Tennyson and said where the heck am I and max responded by saying "in the town of Bellwood how did you come to be here because there is no information of you in the database". vegeta responded "I have no idea the last thing I remember is that I was flying to the guardian of earths house in my dimension when something that looked like a wormhole appeared in the sky and sucked me here". that was when max realized his mistake "well I might have been my fault that you're here then" "what are you talking about I think you need to go into a nursing home" max shoot him an expression the clearly showed how much he resented the comment and said "you said you were sucked here through a wormhole I was the one who opened the wormhole so that my granddaughter and an army of highbreeds could get to your dimension to get there". vegeta started yelling at him after picking him up by the collar of his shirt "YOU WHAT uh now what are suppose to do" max then piped up "if I can get a suitable power source I could open up another wormhole and get you back.


	8. vegeta gets back

6 hours after vegeta had left for the hyperbolic time chamber goku and bulma were both starting to get worried. When he didn't return for dinner which was easily his favorite meal after a hard day of training to become stronger. Goku became suspicious and finally said "okay I'm going to look for him" Gwen then counted "you don't need to" and goku rounded on her saying "why not". even though his tone was a bit rougher then she normally liked she still managed to respond calmly and said "because I can track people with my powers" goku then responded by "saying well do it". Gwen said do you have something that belonged to him because I need something that has it's mana on it. Bulma then handed her a suit of his older armor and she scanned the whole earth for him "that's weird" she said and bulma asked "what's weird" and Gwen responded by saying "he isn't on this earth I have scanned with my mana powers and I cant find him". bulma yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT ON THIS EARTH" Gwen responded by "I cant find his mana or life energy anywhere on the version of earth". meanwhile back in Bellwood the underground plumbers facility was having problems of its own max and vegeta were being surrounded by albedo, animo, and bubblehead. Max was being shielded by vegeta while he was trying to open up another wormhole to get vegeta back to his own earth and the criminals were slowly starting to overpower vegeta and all the other plumbers. But before the criminals completely overpowered them vegeta powered up to super saiyan 2 and them took them down before they could kill max because he was the only one who could get vegeta back to his own time. "how much longer till that machine is ready" max responded "I still need about 5 minutes plumbers listen to vegeta's orders while I get the wormhole generator up and running before the power supply burns out again". vegeta the ordered the plumbers "set your weapons on kill not this normal stun crap that you do" and when they did they managed to get a good hit on albedo and animo but before the could kill bubblehead he used the robot suit he was in to fly out of the underground plumbers base via rocket boots. Before the wormhole opened up vegeta went after him and killed him with one single ki blast and when he landed everyone was still in shock even though he had given them many displays of his powers. After waiting about 3 more minutes the wormhole opened up and max said as vegeta was about to jump into the wormhole "here take this and give it to Ben it enhances the ultimatrix to allow him master control over it so he can stay in alien form and not have to change back against this cell person". vegeta was about to thank max for everything he did for basically the saiyan race but max said "go before the wormhole closes". back in his own universe a wormhole opened up right outside capsule corp. and when everyone ran outside vegeta walked through it. Bulma as soon as the wormhole closed ran up to vegeta and gave him a big kiss for which he tried pushing her away but the more he pushed against her the tighter she clung on to him. As soon as she pulled away vegeta said "hey Tennyson your grandfather told me to give this to you" and tossed him the gadget that allowed him to unlock the master control. Ben then asked "what is it suppose to do did he tell you" vegeta responded by saying "yeah he said it was suppose to help you unlock the master command the ultimate control whatever you call it". that was when Ben realized that max must have had the two Galvan scientists make this.


	9. gohan goes super saiyan

After this reunion of bulma, goku, Gwen, Ben, trunks, and gohan with vegeta he asked "how long was I gone". bulma responded by saying "about 6 or 7 hours". vegeta then had a smirk on his face and said "well time must move slower here then in Tennyson's dimension". Ben jumped in on this and asked "why how long in my dimensions time were you stuck there" and vegeta responded "about 3 months" they all looked shocked at this. After noticing that there was someone new here he asked "who's the redhead" and Gwen stepped forth holding her hand out for him to shake "Gwen Tennyson and you are" and instead of shaking her hand vegeta said shortly "prince vegeta of the saiyan race" and brushed past her. She turned to bulma and said "what's his problem" bulma just said "don't be too offended just by answering your question that means he acknowledged your presence and that is how he normally is". Gwen then responded "so he was like this when you first met him". bulma looked at her gravely and said "no he was much worst in fact he even tried to destroy the earth in a fight with goku before". "wow" Gwen said in response and made a mental note not to get on this guy's nerves. When she was about to walk back into the house she tripped on a stone and gohan used his super speed to catch before she hit the ground. When she looked into his eyes she felt something inside her heart that told her that she had to go out on a date with this guy. The next day after eating a delicious breakfast the whole gang went to the lookout to train in the hyperbolic time chamber. When they got the permission from dende they went to where the hyperbolic time chamber was they all went in and the first words form Ben, Gwen and Kevin were "why do out bodies feel heavy". goku responded by saying "well the gravity in here is 10 time the gravity of the outside world. While I have already mastered this gravity as well as vegeta and gohan we figured it would be easier on you guys to start with this." Gwen said to herself "wow 10 times the gravity" and tried to shoot a mana blast and instead of going as far as it normally did it landed faster then normal. Unfortunately for her the mana blast landed at the feet of vegeta and when he recovered from the mild shock he turned and started to walk toward Gwen about to attack her. Ben then turned into rath and got between vegeta and Gwen but that didn't do much since vegeta just grabbed him by the head and shoved him across the floor. That was when gohan was about to stand between them but knew that wouldn't do anything just attack vegeta but punching him in the face. Vegeta seemingly unaffected by the punch turned to gohan and said "so you want to go first runt" and gohan with a bunch of attitude said "if it will stop you from hurting her then yes". vegeta then went faster then Gwen could see him but in one second gohan was standing upright the next he was bent double holding his stomach. He then said to Gwen "if there aren't any more people that want to defend you the pain will only last a few moments at which point when the pain is gone you will be dead". Gwen just put up a mana shield between her and vegeta and vegeta just laughed and punched through it in one hit. After it broke he punched her in the face and that just pushed gohan past his breaking point and he transformed into a super saiyan for the first time and just attacked vegeta and it took all he had to defend against only about 1 in 3 hits and he was just about to go super saiyan but gohan knocked him out. Then he ran over to Gwen with a senzu bean in hand and transformed back and said "here take this it will fix you right up" and Gwen said in a weak voice "how will a bean help" and Ben transformed back from rath chimed in and said "it really will and you have to do is chew it and swallow and you will feel good as new" and still not believing it would work Gwen ate it and she sat up and said "wow it really worked what are those called" and gohan responded by saying "they are called senzu beans and they can heal anyone even if they are a minute from death". as soon as she got on her feet and said "okay how about for training partners its this order Kevin and goku, Ben and vegeta, and me and gohan". they were all ready and after giving vegeta senzu bean goku told him he was paired up with Ben for training partners. After about what felt like 4 hours they quit and had dinner which Gwen cooked being the only one in there that had any knowledge of cooking. To no surprise gohan insisted on helping however he could and he though to himself since he saw Gwen more then once staring at him "why is she staring at me"


	10. love realized at last

After dinner that night in the hyperbolic time chamber gohan took Gwen off to the side while everyone else was asleep on their beds. Gwen's mind was racing because she had no idea what gohan was going to ask her and the fact that she was in love made her hope against hope that he was going to say that he loved her as well. But instead of what she thought gohan had said "okay look I know you have been staring at me all day pretty much and you look away when you notice me looking at you". Gwen the responded by saying "okay" with a puzzled expression on her face and gohan continued by asking "so why are you staring at me" and she responded "well I know in my heart that you are the perfect guy for me" all the while getting a blush on her face. Gohan then said to her "look someday I would like to have a relationship but while the threat of cell is looming we cant be getting in a relationship because we don't know if the world will survive yet or not" as soon as he said this he wished he hadn't. Gwen ran out of the room crying her eyes out silently so as to not wake everyone up and much to gohan's dismay Ben was standing there and as gohan was walking to go to bed Ben came out of the shadows and said "what did you just say to her" hand poised over the ultimatrix. Gohan told him what she had said and he just sighed to himself and said "you know if you wanted to make her happy again you could just start by saying you were wrong" gohan responded "well I don't want her to get her hopes up incase I don't survive during the cell games because I know If she and I were dating and I died that she would be trying to reunite with me no matter what happened". in the middle of the next day gohan and Ben were sparring and instead of Kevin Gwen was training with goku avoiding all eye contact with gohan "during a short break Gwen was talking to goku in private and asked "so what are some of the things gohan likes" and goku knowing where this was going responded "well you know I know that you would hate to hear this since I know what gohan had said last night" Gwen then said "how did you know we were the only ones there" and goku said "since I was around gohan's age I have been able to read minds somehow and you were not the only one there your cousin was too but that's not the point I have to say I agree with gohan because what if you started dating him and he died during the cell games then what would you do I mean he seems to think you would try to reunite with him no matter the cost"? Gwen stared at him a little bit and then just ran off to the bed where she was sleeping to cry her eyes out again. As soon as gohan saw Gwen run upstairs he ran after her and Ben said hey this session isn't over and he just shot a power blast at Ben that hit it's target head on and he was out cold. Gwen as she was crying on her bed heard a knock on her door and she said into her pillow a come in and with his saiyan hearing he heard is as clear as day. Somehow she knew who it was without even looking up and gohan sat down on her bed and said "look I know it's hard right now but after the cell games assuming we're all still alive I would be happy to date you. I mean normally I would have accepted last night but with all this uncertainty with not knowing whether we will live or die I cant accept. I have to keep training because before you got here my dad told me that he had a feeling that I was going to defeat cell so I have to keep my mind focused on training instead of being distracted with a relationship. Do you understand where I'm coming from". it was only then that Gwen looked up from her pillow and shouted "what do you mean distracted by a relationship because you know we're all including Ben Kevin and me even though we're not from this dimension are risking everything for your dimension because if we didn't care as much as we did we could have just sat at home in our dimension and not even give a hoot about what happened to you guys but no we came here to try to help you guys save this dimension. You would think that you would be grateful enough to be my boyfriend but of course your as thickheaded as your father". after calming down a bit Gwen started to sob quietly and then said "and we don't even know if our family's are still alive back home". gohan then did something even he wasn't sure why he did, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she was so shocked that she stopped crying and just returned the kiss


	11. will the world be destroyed

After getting out of the hyperbolic time chamber gohan and Gwen were showing that they had become a couple. Ben was surprised goku was happy yet suspicious of how it happened vegeta was appalled bulma as always made it out as more then it really was and Kevin was jealous because he had been working up the courage to ask her out. As soon as they got back to capsule corp. goku went over to gohan and asked for a word in private. When they were in the room that gohan was staying in goku started shooting questions at him like "why were you at first trying to deter a relationship one minute but the next your just adding gas to the fire" gohan then said to goku "you should have seen her after she ran off into her room she was crying enough to fill our water buckets for about a year" "so you just finally gave into the relationship because you were upset that she was crying" summed up goku. Gohan then responded "yeah huh you must think I'm pretty weak huh" and goku placed a hand oh gohan's shoulder and said "no giving in just because you don't want to see a girl cry doesn't mean your weak it just means that your getting stronger and stronger every day". they then went and joined the rest of the group and ate. The next day were the cell games to gohan and Gwen were naturally the first to go to bed and the next morning the first to rise. When goku woke up he walked into the hall of capsule corp. he headed toward the kitchen toward a smell and he was thinking bulma was making breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen he walked in at the exact moment gohan was kissing Gwen. It was at that moment when he decided to make his presence known and said "why don't you two get a room". gohan and Gwen disentangled their lips and then goku sat down at the table and said so about how long till breakfast is ready and Gwen said "just about 10 minutes". goku said "that's good because I wanted to talk to you two any way are you sure that you want to just rush into this relationship" and gohan said "of course we're both perfect for each other and you know that once a saiyan or even half-saiyan knows that they have found the perfect soul mate I mean it was like that with you mom right". goku responded by saying "yeah but we both were from the same dimension which dimension will you two be living in" and gohan was stunned into silence because he had no idea where they would live. Gohan started saying "well I guess we could" but was cut off by Gwen when she said "I was thinking in Bellwood because you have a move called instant transmission right" and goku nodded and responded by saying "but when vegeta was stuck in Bellwood I couldn't sense his energy so I couldn't use it to see you two". Gwen then said "well we could visit like 10 times a year or so" and goku said  
"well I guess that would be ok but where would gohan stay" and Gwen said "well we have a guest room and he could stay at my house till we get married" at that point the timer went off and gohan pulled out 8 pans of breakfast pizza knowing how saiyans eat. At that moment the others walked out into the kitchen and sat down at the table and bulma was most surprised because usually she was the cooking but Gwen and gohan did this morning and she grabbed like 2 slices of the pizza. After about 20 minutes for breakfast and another 20 to get ready to go to the cell games they were off. As soon as they landed near the arena hercule, the so called world champion started saying that none of them had a chance and that he would fight cell. Goku agreed and after hercule was thrown into a mounted krillian the funny one of the group said okay please tell me I wasn't the only one rooting for cell during that one and Gwen said I was actually rooting for him there too. Since cell didn't consider that the first match of the cell games he said "okay who wants to be the first one to fall during the cell games" and goku stepped up and said "I'll go first" and he stepped up into the ring and he and cell were staring each other down


	12. gohan breaks the super saiyan limit

Before they actually began the cell games cell explained the rules. "if you land outside the ring, lose conciseness, or if you are completely destroyed you lose this game, and if anyone on your team wins against me this world is safe but if your entire team loses the world is doomed. Goku then responded "I completely accept these rules and you are you may have designed these games for your winning and destroying the world but I will win these games. They started to fight goku and cell charged at each other and traded blow for blow and when they were in the air about 50 feet cell finally got one good hit in and almost knocked goku out of the ring. Thankfully goku managed to float just 5 inches above the ground. He then landed in the ring and cell also landed when he was on the ground goku shot up in the air and chanted the familiar chant to use his signature move the kamehameha and when he landed the hit cell just emerged unharmed and then goku tried it again and this time at the hame part he used instant transmission to appear right in front of cell and the shouted ha and this took out half of cell's body. Cell just started laughing and goku asked him "what the heck are you laughing about" and cell just responded "you are a fool you think that I cant regenerate I have piccolo's cells in my body so I can regenerate anything as long as a special cell in my head remains untouched". It was then that they both flew into the air and goku took advantage of cells lowered slightly power and started shooting power blasts at him and after about 5 minutes of this he flies down and says to cell "okay look you win I cant defeat you I forfeit" and cell says to him "are you sure of that you are the one on this planet that even has a chance of defeating me so if you forfeit this world is finished". goku then responds "no actually there is a duo here that can take you down" "oh I'm quaking in my boots goku who is this duo vegeta and trunks, piccolo and vegeta, or even a combo of one of the new fighters". goku responded by saying "okay it's your turn gohan Gwen" and gohan was looking shocked as well as Gwen and when he flew up to the cliff they were standing on after cell blew up the arena and when he asked gohan if he was ready when piccolo suddenly cut in. "goku you cant expect gohan to defeat this threat he's only a teenager" and goku responded by saying "of course I do I have defeated 10 times worse when I was his age I mean I defeated your father right" piccolo just stood silent stunned. "so you two are ready right he asked gohan and Gwen and they both nodded even though he could sense that both still had doubts. As soon as they were down on the field goku said "okay krillian mind handing me a senzu bean" and krillian said "oh uh sure here you go". that was when goku shouted down to the field "hey cell I have something for you" and tossed the senzu bean down to him "eat it I will fix you up right away" as soon as cell ate the senzu bean his muscles increased as his body was fixing itself and gohan and Gwen looked at him like he was crazy as was everyone else on the cliff. After the fight started and cell was effortlessly knocking around gohan and Gwen like it was nothing. At the point where the news crew that was supposedly going to film hercule's win was wanting to get out of there that was when gohan was warning cell that if he got mad enough that he would lose control of his power and become a whole new person basically. That was when cell decided to provoke gohan enough to see this power he was talking about he said this "well you have intrigued about this hidden power and since I can read minds I know just how to provoke you" and charged right at Gwen. Before gohan could get between them he grabbed her by her shirt collar and threw her to the ground and punched her right in the back. Gohan was still reluctant to unleash his hidden power because what if it made Gwen not love him anymore so before cell could do more damage to Gwen he carried her over behind a rock and asked her if he let his anger get slightly out of control if she would still love him no matter the brutality of what he did to cell. She said to him in a weak voice "just do what you have to do It wont change how I see you as a person" and gave him a little wink before falling unconscious. He then turned to cell and said "you have crossed the line you can attack me, that faker over there, and even vegeta but when you hurt my girlfriend that is where you cross the line". with that he went super saiyan 2 and after destroying the cell juniors he turned his attention back to cell and with that he smashed him into the ground and cell couldn't even get a single hit in. he hit cell with a punch so hard that it actually caused him to spit up one of the androids. It was then that cell in his semi-perfect form said "you have caused me too much pain and even though I might not be able to win and still be standing but I can still kill you and everyone on this pathetic planet". that was when goku stepped in and when he used instant transmission to get right up next to gohan and said that he was proud of him and since he knew that cell didn't know his instant transmission he had sent cell to an abandoned planet and then got back to earth just in time and they celebrated after getting Gwen to the lookout for dende to heal her and when she saw gohan she jumped up and gave him a kiss


	13. relocate to bellwood

A few years later when gohan is not 15 and Gwen is 17 they're love is still as strong as ever and they were celebrating gohan's birthday. Is was about noon when the guests started arriving and the guests were krillian, yamcha, tien, chaotzu, bulma, vegeta, 5 year old trunks, goten, yajerobi, and gohan's grandfather on his mothers side. In the middle of the party gohan and vegeta both sensed a drastic decrease of power levels in hercule city so they along with Gwen left to investigate. As soon as they got there they saw the cause it was a pink blob that was punching holes in walls and everything else. Another one of its abilities as they saw was to turn people into chocolate and then he turned his attention to the trio and he said "who you people". Vegeta looking outraged at being addressed as a normal person turned super saiyan and started charging at the monster. Gohan said under his breath "you fool" and turned super saiyan 2 and got right in front of vegeta and when vegeta was about to punch him to get him out of the way Gwen put up a mana shield between them and this just got vegeta more peeved and he said "I have wanted to take you down since that day you almost knocked me out with that blast of pink energy and she put a shield around herself and before the shield broke gohan knocked him down to the ground. As soon as he got up he said "what are you doing" and gohan responded by saying "well other then protecting my girlfriend from a complete nut job stopping you from getting yourself killed". vegeta snapped and said "you don't think I can hold my own against that pink blob" and gohan responded by saying "I never said that but we have to approach this strategically". vegeta then said "okay what do you propose we do Einstein" and gohan said "well he seems harmless at this point so I think we should try to convince him not to kill anymore". vegeta then responded by saying "you really have gone soft haven't you" gohan just gave him a death glare and said "fine go ahead and get yourself killed see if I care come on Gwen lets leave this fool to his fate". and they started flying all the while gohan was looking like he had just killed someone and Gwen said "I know that look in your eyes it says that you think you failed someone and by the way you have". gohan looked in her eyes and said "you mean vegeta" and Gwen said "no I mean me" and gohan counted by saying "what do you mean by that". Gwen said "since I knew you it seemed like you were a gentleman always helping out where needed and not even wanting to hurt another living thing but since the cell games you seem different. I mean" a tear starting to form in her eye "I have never seen you leave someone who needed help before and I have never heard you call anyone a fool but now" tears are rolling down her checks. "you are a completely different person then I wanted to date" gohan then said in his most compassionate voice "you think I should go back and fight along with vegeta" and Gwen unable to speak without making a small hiccup noise just nodded her head. Gohan just said "okay then hold on" and amped up his power and flew back to west city at his fastest. Gwen who was shocked that gohan had this type of speed even though she had seen him fight and defeat cell couldn't help but stare at his face. He looked down and with a blush on her face she just turned away from his face. As soon as they landed in west city again the first thing they saw was vegeta laying in a heap on the ground. Gwen and gohan ran over to him and gohan gave him a senzu bean and after he swallowed it he got to his feet right away. He said in a low voice "that pink blob was stronger then I thought" and gohan just said "where did it go". vegeta responded by saying "before I blacked out I saw him head in the direction of the west district. Gohan looked shocked and Gwen went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "I'm sure their fine" but even after she tried to reassure him he focused in the directions of the west district. With a shocked look gohan said to Gwen "grab on quickly" and seeing the look on his face Gwen did so and he started flying as fast as he could to his house. As soon as they landed they saw gohan's house in ruins and he ran towards the house to see if his mother was still alive. He came out looking distraught and when Gwen asked him why he responded by saying "they're gone all gone". Gwen not fully believing that scanned the area for any signs of chi-chi or the others and when she didn't sense any she placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting sort of way. As she did that he looked down at her and said "we need to train so we can fight against this buu so do you know how to make a wormhole" she said "I could probably make a little one out off mana but it would take a lot of energy". gohan had an idea "could you possibly absorb ki with is sort of energy" and Gwen said "well theoretically yes but I'm not sure". "well we have to try it because if you can then we could easily make a wormhole to what's the name again bellword" Gwen understanding the fact the gohan had never been there corrected "Bellwood" and he said "sorry about that but I have never been there" and Gwen responded by saying "that's why I didn't say it with an aggravated tone". gohan had said to her "okay lets just get this wormhole open so we can get away from buu and train so we can win". Gwen was floating in the air with her legs crossed as if she were meditating and when she opened her eyes they were pink and a pink sphere appeared in front of them and in about 5 more minutes they could see Bellwood appear inside it and gohan and vegeta stepped in it and Gwen followed them just before the wormhole got away. When they all landed in the streets max came up to them and said well it's been awhile hasn't it you two

**okay from here on in I will be posting two or three chapters at the same time so if there is a delay in the chapters don't worry about it**


	14. vegeta and hercules challenge

Gwen launched herself at max and said "grandpa its been less time then you think". max then responded by saying "really its been 6 years" and Gwen responded by saying "I think a fight has scrambled your mind because its only been like 2 years". vegeta chimed in "remember the time here is different then in my dimension because I was stuck here 3 months by this dimensions time but I was only gone about 5 hours in my own dimension". all of a sudden vilgax walked up to them and said "so female Tennyson are you ready to die". and gohan stood in front of her defensively and said cocky "you can only kill her if you get by me" and vegeta stood next to gohan and said "same goes for me squid face" vilgax just launched a fist at gohan and when it looked like it had knocked him down he just went super saiyan and was still holding the fist and said "is that all you got seriously" and just threw him as far down the street as he could and went after him. When gohan landed vilgax was back on his feet and held out a hand with a red stone on a black wristband and before gohan knew it the stone shot a continuous beam at gohan and he was just on the ground and vilgax said "I salute you very few had withstood an assault from the ruby ray of ulo" and gohan just shot a blast of ki at vilgax destroying the beam. Back at the site of their arrival vegeta was looking pissed because gohan had grown weaker then he even thought and max said "so uh who's your friend who can change his hair color without any die". as another earthquake shook the ground she said "just someone whose powers surpass that of a normal humans" and vegeta added "also her boyfriend" and Gwen shot him a death glare. Max then looked at vegeta and said "so he has the same abilities as you" and vegeta looked back and said "if by the same abilities you mean the same power blast moves that I have then no but he has some that are as strong as mine and some even more powerful". max's jaw dropped and Gwen said "yeah I found it hard to believe at first" after about 10 minutes of standing around waiting vegeta said "okay I cant stand watching this pathetic fight and flew to vilgax and when he landed he yelled "GOHAN GET OUT OF THE WAY" and gohan did and vegeta shot his big bang attack at vilgax and even though he tried to block it with his sword it broke his sword and killed him. Max and Gwen walked over and max said "okay since you two are from a different dimension I will cut you some slack this time but since I'm recruiting you as temporary members of the plumbers you have to start only fighting the criminals to detain them not to kill them". that was when vegeta said "no thanks we only came here to train to defeat someone who's even more powerful then anyone we have ever faced". max then said "from what you have told me training is pushing your body past it limits and then when you heal from the injuries you sustain then your power goes even higher then it was. So why wouldn't you want to fight against the other criminals and eventually increase your powers". vegeta then responded normally if they could push me then I would but from the one's I fought the last time they couldn't push me enough to take my power to a new level. Max then responded by saying "well we could create robots of your old enemies with your exact same moves for both you and gohan". vegeta then thought this through and said "would they be more powerful then before because the only one I really had trouble against was cell in his perfect form". max then said "we could make them more powerful and instead of making you suffer more like most of your old enemies they will have no goal but to finish you off as fast as possible". vegeta said "okay there has to be a catch" and max said "yes for me to do that you have to defeat all the criminals that are the plumbers problem". as soon as they finished recontaining the criminals vegeta said to max "okay I'm ready for those robots now" max said to him "well I am just finishing the one you call frieza with 10 time more power then he had when you faced him in his final form". vegeta said "okay just make sure it's ready to face me in about 5 minutes I will be in the training room". vegeta then walked away and asked gohan what his problem was and gohan responded "it's just how he works and he continulessly tries to be stronger then me because I surpassed my father in power before he could". the frieza robot was ready all max had to do was push a button and he asked gohan to carry it to the training room and vegeta said "about time old man" and max looked daggers at him and he said "okay all I have to do is push this button and it will immediately start trying to kill you" as soon as max was a safe distance away he pushed the button and the robot frieza came to life and started attacking vegeta as hard as he could. Vegeta instead of using the super saiyan two form just stayed super saiyan and he then said to the robot "you know the only reason I'm fighting is because I have to train so come at me with all you have". at that moment the robot shot one of frieza's signature moves the death beam at him and he just barely dodged it. Max then said through the intercom since he was watching from above in a special area of plumber headquarters "remember I said that they were 10 times stronger then they were before". vegeta was shocked he thought the old man was just joking before yelling "GOHAN I CANT BELIVE THAT I'M SAYING THIS BUT I NEED YOUR HELP" and gohan jumped into action almost immediately.

When he looked Gwen was holding him back for a second before saying "don't die on me okay" and gohan overconfident that he and vegeta could take down this frieza robot together easily said "don't worry it will be a slaughter fest" and flew down after powering up. He was right but instead of them slaughtering the robot the robot was slaughtering them and that was when Gwen couldn't take it anymore. She assumed her anodite form and flew down there and said "okay robot your going down" and shot a blast of magenta energy toward it and when it hit the robot emerged unfazed. Max after seeing this pushed the power down button and said "well you guys did well uh great for a robot that was 10 time more powerful" and Gwen said "you might want to decrease it's power by 5 times and then steady increase" and Gwen at that instant walked over to gohan and vegeta and gave both of them a senzu bean and the minute gohan got up Gwen without being able to control it phased out of her anodite form and collapsed and right before she hit the ground gohan caught her.

_Meanwhile in the dragon ball z dimension_

Majin buu had been absorbing everyone who stood in his way and while he was getting to his house he saw a new person he had never seen before. This guy was hercule and he was shouting "LOOKS LIKE YOUR SCARED OF ME THE WORLD CHAMPION OF THE WORLD YOU BIG FAT BUBBLE GUM FREAK". all of sudden buu landed behind him and he said "who you" and hercule jumped 7 feet in the air and said uh world champion of the world". buu then said "so you want to be cupcake, cookie, or chocolate when buu eat you" and hercule said "uh actually I was chosen as the lucky one who came out here just to give you a present" and handed him a bomb. Buu said "do I eat this" and hercule said "yeah yeah eat it up and I will be right over here" and as soon as buu ate the bomb hercule set it off and when the smoke cleared he was surprised that buu was still alive. Buu then said to him "you funny man have funny food you funny man and me buu are friends"

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I have been having a serious writers block and couldn't for the life of me think about what to add so again sorry for the wait on this chapter


	15. gwen dies

When Gwen finally woke up the first thing she saw was gohan standing over her and thought to herself "what the hell happened". when she got up max was saying "well your finally awake" and she asked him "how long was I asleep". gohan said "well about 2 days" and Gwen was freaking out and gohan went over to her and said "do you remember how you passed out". not able to remember much of the last time she was conscious said "no" and gohan said "well you were in some different form like with me in my super saiyan form only I don't pass out" Gwen then looked shocked and said "I actually anodite half actually broke out I thought I had it under control". gohan then asked "uh what is an anodite" and max said "well you know how you can sense the life energy in someone" and he responded "of course what does that have to do with anything" and Gwen responded anodites are made out of life energy or mana". when max was left she said in a joking tone "so how did you like grandpa's cooking" and gohan said "well yeah it was uh interesting" and she said "weird right" and he said "yeah where did he learn to cook that type of food". Gwen responded "well you know I have no idea where he learned it but I don't care about it all I care about is you which is why I know you have to train. Because look if you die I have no idea how me and vegeta will kill this guy so if you don't want to train like you normally do I could help train you to detect mana". gohan then said "as much as I would like to spend more time with you I really cant because you know I have to focus on training to defeat buu and no offense but you never had an effect on him". Gwen responded by saying "look if I can actually access my anodite form again then I could probably help a lot more to defeat buu". when gohan heard this he said to her "look since you were passed out for 2 days after you used that other form of your for maybe 5 minutes it is too dangerous to use even if you were to participate in the same training as me and vegeta". Gwen then said "and who said that I wouldn't be" and gohan just stated "I did because you have never seen any of the villains with the exception of cell that me, my dad, vegeta, or the others have ever fought because I don't want to hurt your feelings but you are out of your league with these villains. Not to mention the one who you encountered buu was more powerful then anyone me and vegeta have ever face and I don't want you to get hurt or worst". since he hadn't looked her in the face when he said that he didn't see the tears forming in her eyes and despite the fact there were tears in her eyes her voice was very even when she said this. "you don't think I know that I like you have been fighting intergalactic villains since I was 10. I know you were fighting before that and my powers aren't as developed as yours and vegeta's but I can still help". with that Gwen went for a walk around the town to clear her head when all of a sudden psyphon came up behind her and said "hello there young Tennyson I hope your ready to die". back at the plumbers underground headquarters gohan noticed something that caused him to freeze up. Vegeta was looking at him and said "well runt what are you waiting for take him out". gohan said to max "I need you to stop this session because I sense something going on in the town". max powered down the robot and said "what does it feel like" and gohan said "I don't know but for some reason Gwen's life force is almost gone I can barely sense it". max then fired up the teleporter and teleported them to the middle of town and gohan the minute they materialized flew off at full speed to where Gwen's life force was dropping rapidly. When he got there he saw someone standing over her about to pick her up and when he landed he said "get away from her" and psyphon said "well I never thought I would see your race again oh well I guess that it's just a little bit more of an exercise for my R. ". gohan looked skeptical and said "what are R. " and psyphon said "it's short for robotic extermination devices". gohan then turned super saiyan and destroyed the R. with ease and then yelled even more "yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" powering up to super saiyan two and charged right at psyphon just as max and vegeta got there. While psyphon was disoriented he tossed the bag of senzu beans to max and said "give her one It will heal her instantly". as soon as he looked skeptical he heard Gwen say in a hurt voice "trust him they really work". and as soon as he put one in her mouth she bit down and swallowed it and got up instantly. Vegeta and max were trying to pull her away from the battle but they didn't succeed and charged right at psyphon and shot a blast of mana right at psyphon which knocked him unconscious. But at the exact moment when the blast of energy hit psyphon he shot a red laser at Gwen and it hit right in the stomach. As soon as gohan powered down he ran to check on Gwen and checked for a pulse and said "max toss one of those senzu beans because she has about 40 seconds before that beam kills her and he tossed one and gohan caught it but it was too slow right before he slipped it into her mouth her breathing stopped. Gohan just flew away and vegeta noticed that he wasn't acting like he normally did because he usually had all the ideas. After nightfall vegeta decided to go check on him and when he found him he saw gohan staring at the night sky. He tried to hide behind a tree but gohan said "come on out vegeta I know it's you" and vegeta went to stand next to gohan. As soon as he did he just went to stand next to gohan and said "I never thought you would be acting like you are now just because a weak human died" and gohan responded by saying "your not helping so if your really not going to help get out of here right now". surprisingly vegeta for once actually showed compassion and said "look just because your girlfriend is dead doesn't mean it's the end of the world". gohan just responded by saying "how would you feel if it was bulma that were dead or if it were trunks that were dead. You once told me that when a saiyan finds a mate they stay with them for life not only when their mates are convenient for them". as soon as he said this vegeta said "I would just stay single for the rest of my life but you were never married so you can just find someone else" gohan said "I get what your saying but I have never felt the same way about anyone else. I mean I know that I cant be mourning about Gwen the rest of my life but it's just hard to get over her" vegeta looked down at him and said "I know it is but your smart kid so you will figure out a way to bring her back I know you will" and flew off.


	16. verdona returns

A week later after vegeta encouraged gohan in to trying to find a way to bring Gwen back he went to max to see if his theory would be right. "hey max I have a question for you" and max responded by saying "and what would that question be". gohan asked "do you have a device here that can take someone between dimensions" and max responded sadly "well no I don't but I do have a phone that can be used to communicate between dimensions why". gohan responded by saying "well if you did then I could go back to my dimension to get the dragons balls" and max curious said "and what are the dragon balls and what is so special about dragon balls". vegeta walked in from his fight with the frieza robot that was 7 times more power then the real frieza and said "the dragon balls are 7 orbs and the thing that makes them special is that when someone gathers all of them together in the same place the eternal dragon comes out and grants two wishes". max then said "wait I have an idea to get those dragon balls here" and vegeta laughed and said "well lets hear it". max said "I know another anodite" and vegeta said "so how can that help gohan with his problem". max responded by saying "the anodite I know can take him back to your dimension to gather the dragon balls or teleport them all here". vegeta said "huh that is the first good Idea that I have heard from a human" and max said "I will pretend I didn't hear that and give that anodite a call". vegeta said "how can you give someone a call if you don't even know if they have a phone". max responded by saying "anodites can receive mental calls" and vegeta said "oh I get it now so she or he comes to earth and teleports the dragon balls here". max then responded "yeah and by the way only anodites are only female" and without further ado max closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to contact verdona and after a brief conversation with verdona turned to gohan and vegeta and said "she's coming here as soon as possible".

5 minutes later

Verdona landed on the plumber headquarters main disguise which was just a regular plumbing store. She got off the roof and went down into the underground part and said to max "its been a while since I last saw you of course your not as young as when I saw you last". max said "its great seeing you too but now to the main reason I asked you here can you move items from one dimension to this exact place". verdona replied "what items did you have in mind" max said "I believe you have heard about the dragon balls" and verdona replied "of course". max said "well those are the items" and verdona said "sorry max but I can't do that" and gohan had replied "why not your one of the most powerful beings in this universe". verdona stated "well I have a agreement with the guardian of earth in your dimension. I don't come within 20 feet of any of the dragon balls and he doesn't destroy them" gohan then said "darn it this was our only change to get Gwen back". verdona looked to max and said "my granddaughter is dead what happened to her" max went into the story of how psyphon killed Gwen in a fight and verdona said with rage in her voice "where is psyphon I am going to get my vengengance on him". max said "I cant let you do that because he is a prisoner of the plumbers" verdona said "don't worry about that she was your granddaughter too surely you want revenge against him". max said "normally I would but I have another idea of how we can get her back" vegeta said "well that is the second good idea I have heard from a race that evolved from monkeys". verdona said in an undertone to max "do want me to kill him" and vegeta with his super saiyan hearing said "as if". verdona said "oh you want to go monkey boy" and they got in each other's faces and shooting looks that would make cell proud. Max stepped in and said "we cant be fighting amongst ourselves we need to cooperate". they then backed up from each other and max said "my idea is you take one of those two to their dimension and let them get the dragon balls". vegeta then said "I will go because I can move the fastest and I have perfected a technique of kakarot's. max was about to ask who could be named kakarot and gohan said simply "my father and vegeta's long time rival". max then said "so verdona is it possible" and she said "oh yes it most certainly is but if I'm taking anyone I am taking the one who is politest". she said "okay gohan you ready" and gohan said "I have one last thing to ask before and turned to max "you know about the dragon radar don't you" and he said "yeah why" and gohan said "well I will need it because I know we brought it here before we came here so where it is". max responded "I put it in those drawers over there" and pointed instead of the two drawer that gohan thought it was at the wall and using his super speed he found it in about 3 minutes "okay then let get out of here and get the dragon balls". after verdona ported them to east district 439 and said to gohan "this Is a far as I can go but I will wait for you"

And gohan flew off in search of the dragon balls. In about 5 minutes while he was flying threw the air the radar beeped at him which said that the dragon ball was somewhere below him. He found them all in less the 2 hours and said to verdona "I guess I wont be needing the dragon radar anymore". verdona then teleported him back to her dimension and they went outside after verdona left. They set the dragon balls in a circle with the 4 star ball in center and said the words "eternal dragon by your name I summon you shenron". the sky turned dark and the dragon balls started flashings slightly and then the flashes increased and increased until finally the eternal dragon came out of the dragon balls and said "you who have summoned me speak to me your hearts desires as maker of dreams I shall grand you any two wishes within my power". gohan then said "please all mighty shenron I wish for you to bring Gwen Tennyson back to us and me". shenron then said "very well I shall try" and his eyes turned from a dark red to a glowing red and in an instant Gwen's body was turned from lifeless like it was and she instantly stood up. Gohan and max both ran up to her and hugged her like she had just been reborn because technically she had been. Vegeta brought them back to reality by saying that "look the dragon is almost timed out so if you can I would like you to say the second wish". gohan responded by saying "what else were we going to use the dragon balls for" and vegeta retorted by saying "oh I don't know how about immortality so if we cant defeat buu then we can get away and live to fight another day". as soon as he said this gohan said "man you will never give up on being able to live forever will you". vegeta said "once I set my sight on a goal then no matter how it gets accomplished it will get accomplished and with that Gwen and gohan went to have some private time

**Now I know what some are you are thinking about what the last sentence meant by I assure you it doesn't mean what you think it means**


	17. mana vs ki

This chapter takes place 2 weeks after the last chapter

In less then 5 hours after Gwen was brought back to life gohan had pulled a ring out of his pocket and asked her to marry him. She had agreed and while vegeta and gohan trained against the robots of their old enemies she was busy cooking for them after a very intense training session. As soon as they came out of the training room in the plumber HQ gohan walked up behind her and kissed her on the neck. Vegeta saw this and said "why don't you focus on training gohan instead of trying to please your wife". gohan retorted "is that why your marriage with bulma is falling apart because you only focus on training". vegeta said "oh you want to go because if you do I have already unlocked super saiyan 3 and I will not be reluctant to use all that power on you". Gwen then chimed in "if you even put a scratch on my husband then you will feel the full wrath of my anodite form". vegeta then scoffed and said "so you think your mere anodite form will actually be able to defeat my super saiyan 3 form". Gwen said "I know it will because I will just wait until you use up all your power and then use that time to strike". vegeta then said in a snarl "your anodite form couldn't even move as fast as a regular super saiyan. But if you want to get yourself almost killed then lets settle this after dinner". Gwen said "sure but just believe that you wont win against me so you will be the one that loses". gohan then said "if you want to fight someone vegeta then you will fight me not my wife. Gwen I know I cant order you around but I don't like the idea of you fighting vegeta unless I'm right next to you". Gwen said "I appreciate your concern but I have to shut this clown up once and for all". gohan then said "at least do me one thing before you go to fight vegeta" and Gwen asked "what is it". gohan said "meet me right before the match" and Gwen agreed to meet him before the match.

1 hour later

Gwen was walking along the corridor that led to the room where the fight between her and vegeta was going to be. Gohan was waiting right before the door to the room and as he felt Gwen coming in said "are you sure you want to go through with this". Gwen said "I have to I don't want that jerk making wise cracks at me for the rest of my life". gohan said "well since your mind is made up I have something I want to give you. Put both your hands out" and Gwen did gohan grabbed them and started transferring his power to Gwen. As soon as gohan was on his knee Gwen said "are you okay" and gohan responded by saying "yeah just need a senzu bean". he then took one and gave more energy to Gwen until he was on his knee again and said "go get him for me I will be watching the fight". Gwen then stood outside the door and gohan opened it remotely and the first thing vegeta said when she was walked it was "so you actually came". Gwen responded by saying "of course I am not just going to let a spoiled prince such as yourself verbally disrespect me". vegeta said "in my eyes your just a peasant the only reason I talk to you is because your engaged with gohan". as soon as they were done exchanging witty banter gohan said "okay the only thing that is not allowed is actually killing someone. You can knock them out cold, cut them if it is not deadly, or even leave them within an inch of life but that's it. Do you both understand the rules" and Gwen and vegeta both nodded and gohan said "alright begin the fight now". as it started vegeta was powering up to his strongest form super saiyan 3 and Gwen decided to take the advantage and started shooting mana blasts at him and once they all hit him head on he was still standing. As Gwen was wondering what had happened she started going faster then she had even gone before right at vegeta and pulled her fist back. As soon as she got within time of striking distance she launched her fist and got a good uppercut on vegeta's chin and sent him flying. When he got up he said "so you get one good him and you think it's over then allow me to give you the news flash. Its not over yet". he then finally got into his super saiyan 3 form and shot like a rocket at Gwen and head butted her right in the stomach. As she got up vegeta and gohan noticed that she had tears starting to form in her eyes but she just shed her human body and entered her anodite form. Then he all of sudden sensed a huge spike in her power and started backing up and she shot a pink energy orb right at him and knocked him down. He stared at her in awe not aware that she could raise her power high enough and shouted to gohan "okay look I give up". he then unlocked the room and flew down from the control center and when she saw him the anodite form of Gwen gave up control to the human version. As they walked hand in hand to the home like part of the HQ they sat down on the couch and started watching the television together. At the end of the episode of America's most epic fails gohan pulled out his ipod and started listening to his favorite music country. After Gwen asked what he was listening to he passed her a ear bud and she put it in her ear and heard the song pow369. After the song was over she asked "why do you listen to such sad music" and he responded "well it sort of depicts my life because think about it. I mean ever since I was 4 after being kidnapped by my evil uncle raditz and then the other saiyans trying to destroy earth. I've been fighting for every person on earth and it was for two reasons. One to stop a lot of people from dying and two because the saiyan half of me actually is always thirsty for a challenge". Gwen then said "so why didn't you fight buu along with vegeta before we came here" and gohan responded by saying "well I also have common sense as a half-saiyan whereas vegeta being a full-saiyan just has the thirst to always push his limits no matter if he is outmatched". vegeta walked in and said "what was that about me have no common sense runt" and gohan said "you always run into whatever danger there is without thinking and you were even tricked by cell to let him achieve his perfect form". vegeta remember how bad Gwen kicked his butt during their fight just gave an angry snarl and went off to bed. Gohan then said "I guess I should follow his lead because there is another hard day of training tomorrow as well so see you in the morning" gave her a kiss then walked off toward his room. In the middle of the night when gohan was going to the bathroom to get a drink of water he noticed Gwen fast asleep on the couch. After getting back from the bathroom he walked up to her and picked her up and carried her to bed. After tucking her in and kissing her on the head she woke up for a moment and said "I love you" and gohan said "love you to dear". and walked off back to bed.


	18. gwen goes missing

The next morning after waking up Gwen went out into the kitchen and smelled something good. With her previous experiences she knew if it was grandpa max cooking that if it smelled good it was probably something that was really awful. To her surprise the one at the stove was not max but gohan cooking the bacon and eggs. as soon as he saw here he said "I hope you don't mind scrabbled eggs" Gwen said "since I have been trying to live off what grandpa was cooking before you came here I don't mind at all". at that point max walked in and said "and all along I thought you and Ben liked my cooking". Gwen said "well lets face it a normal person doesn't eat meal worm, squid burgers, and beetle stew". max said "well yeah I guess I noticed the looks on yours and Bens faces on the one summer" and started reminiscing about that summer. Gohan then said "so what exactly happened that summer I mean I know that Gwen she started fighting intergalactic criminals that summer but she never went into detail". max then started telling them all what happened during the summer and everything he could remember about that summer and he was showing gohan and vegeta pictures of that summer. Vegeta then said "well I would normally like to sit here and listen to you three talking about the past but I have more training to do. You coming gohan"? gohan then said he's right we need to get stronger to defeat buu. See you whenever lunch is ready Gwen". as he rushed off to catch up with vegeta max turned to her and said "being married to a saiyan not what you expected huh". Gwen responded "no but I know it will be much easier after they defeat buu. Besides I actually like being alone for awhile because it gives me time to actually meditate". max said "ok hun I'll be running experiments on vegeta and gohan all day anyway so have fun". as he was about to leave she said "just don't put them through too much training because I want to see my husband tonight". max said "don't worry the experiments won't be even close enough to kill either of them". he then walked off to get into his magister suit for the training and Gwen just sat there thinking to herself. "what if we don't win I mean I have only known gohan for a few years but I don't know I mean I have to get stronger myself.

At about noon that day

Gohan and vegeta are walking from the training room and toward the kitchen and gohan was in front. As soon as he saw what was in the kitchen the first thing gohan has saw was the kitchen was a mess. "what happened in here" gohan questioned and vegeta responded "how the hell am I suppose to know I was undergoing all those stupid tests". as soon as max walked in he said "what in blazes went on in here you two" and gohan said "it was like this when we got here". max then saw a note pinned into the wall and pulled it off the wall and read it out loud "if you ever want to see the girl again then you will get me 5,000,000 dollars in five hours". gohan looked like he was going to faint and when he did vegeta was already recovered from the tests whereas gohan wasn't. vegeta then said "I'll go get her back" and gohan argued "no if any one is going to go after her then it will be me". vegeta said "you are in no shape for a fight" and gohan said "at lease let me come while you handle all the others I can get Gwen out of there". vegeta more surprisingly relented and the headed off. Vegeta then said "okay kid here's the plan once I bust the front doors open then you rush in and look for Gwen and by the way here's a senzu bean". as soon as gohan ate the bean his power skyrocketed and he was going faster then vegeta and even more surprisingly to vegeta he achieved super saiyan 4 which was something that was even less known then a super saiyan. As soon as they reached they area that gohan had sensed Gwen's power he and vegeta hid behind the crates that were piled up and saw Gwen tied to a chair with a piece of cloth keeping her from making any noise came up with the plan. Gohan said in super saiyan 4 "okay here's the plan I thought up on the way here I will go out there and fight everyone who is involved in this thing and then free Gwen and you will wait here". vegeta then said in a quiet outraged voice "you know I cant resist the urge of battle". gohan then said "sense their power levels you could only take down maybe 4 at the very most 5 of them I can take them all down". vegeta just went silent but the anger apparent on his face and gohan said "so I trust you agree". he then stepped out of their hiding area and said "let her go now and I promise you will all survive but not without injury". as he said this the one of them went charging toward him and started punching him every which way he could. As soon as the criminal stopped for a breath gohan said "is that all you have seriously". he then punched the person who was breathing hard through the wall. Gohan then asked "does anyone else want to challenge me" and they all charged at him and they actually surrounded him. As he had been distracted with all of them at once one more was sneaking into the area. As he was about to strike him down vegeta shot a power blast at him knocking him into a coma. As soon as not one of the criminals were moving gohan then ran over to Gwen and undid the gag that prevented her from making any noise. The first words out of her mouth were "is that really you gohan" and he smiled and said "yep bet that you're a bit repulsed at what I just did and scared at how I look". she then said "no I was actually very romantic and I think you look even better then you did before. Can you not change how you look" and gohan responded "no unfortunately this form is only a temporary one so I will unwillingly change back any minute". as he was finishing the knots holding her to the chair he changed back and looked at her and said "see what I mean". Gwen after being freed from the chair ran into gohan and started sobbing into his chest. She then said "I was so scared about what they might do to me until I saw you". as he started rubbing her on the back she went rigid and was suddenly quiet. Vegeta walked out and asked "did you do all of that for nothing" and gohan checked for a pulse. "no she's still alive just passed out from shock or something" responded gohan. About halfway back to plumber HQ Gwen woke up and said "what's going on" and gohan responded "we're heading back to plumber HQ right now". she then out of nowhere puked after putting her head facing down the earth and gohan said "hey could you hold on around my neck for a second" . she did and put a hand to her forehead and said "I think your running a fever we need to get you back fast keeping holding on to my neck" she did and he turned super saiyan and sped past vegeta and go to plumber HQ


	19. gohan helps gwen

As soon as gohan got her into her bed he asked her "where is the thermometer" and Gwen responded "bathroom cabinet second shelf from the bottom". as soon as he found it he handed it to her and said "okay just tell me what It says when I get back". Gwen asked "where are you going" and he responded "just to get you some water or juice". he walked out and she took her own temperature and when she saw what it said she was shocked into silence. When gohan came in he asked what it was and said "It must be wrong but It said 105.9" gohan then said "okay here have a drink I know it will help it always helps when someone drinks fluids". Gwen then took a drink and said weakly "let me guess grape juice" and gohan said "not exactly its this special fluid that tastes different to each person. It switches to what the person who will be drinking it like most". Gwen then said "we need to train some more" and started to get out of bed. Gohan said "no you need your rest so stay in bed". she looked at him and said "why cant I train". gohan responded by saying "are you kidding me you saw that your temperature is 7.3 over what it should be. You need your rest so once it is normal that is when you can get out of bed". Gwen then with the disappointment obvious on her face just laid down and drifted off into sleep.

The next morning

Max came into the bedroom and said to gohan "you need to go get some sleep" and gohan responded "no I'm not leaving her side till she's better". max then said "well that's no reason to miss out on breakfast" and passed him two trays each covered with food. After about 20 minutes vegeta poked his head in and whispered "come on gohan time for training". gohan responded by saying "I'm only going to tell you one time I am not going to leave her side until she is better so go train against one of the robots" vegeta then whispered "you know your obsession with her is making you weaker". as vegeta left gohan was pissed off at him but forgot his anger quickly as Gwen was waking up. She said in a worried tone "did you stay up all night worried about me" he responded "no but I'm not leaving your side until your better". she then said "no that's not necessary you need to become stronger" and he said "I'm not doing this because I have to I'm doing it because I want to. I mean you know that I love you so much that you would have to use your power to stop me doing anything for you". she then started getting up and gohan said "where are you going" and she responded "the bathroom I trust that you will allow it even though I am sick" he said "oh go ahead don't want you to piss or shit all over the bed" as she was walking toward the built in bathroom she stopped at her dresser and said "well if I'm going to be on bed rest for a while then I might as well dress for comfort" and grabbed a night gown and walked into her bathroom. As he was heading up her breakfast with his ki when she walked out he was stunned and she asked "what's up". he said "when I first saw you I never thought that you could look even more beautiful but I have been proven wrong". as she laid back down he said "max brought in your breakfast not that long ago but It got cold so I just heated it up a little with my power". she thanked him with a swift kiss on the hand as he placed the tray on her lap. As she started eating he handed her another cup of that juice stuff and she drank only a small sip and then set it down. After breakfast she said "could you take this tray to the main kitchen" and he said "sure but I will be right back". as soon as he closed the door behind him she got out of bed and again walked to her dresser and pulled out a small box from the middle drawer and got back in bed with it in her hand. As soon as he came back he saw that she had changed her position and said "okay what did you do while I was gone". she then said "well I had a present for you hidden in my dresser so I got up and grabbed for you". as he sat down she handed him the small box. As he looked inside he said "you know you really didn't have to spend this much money on me" and he pulled out a necklace. She then said "as you told me I didn't have to but I wanted to" and he kissed her on the forehead.

That evening

Max came in again with two trays for supper. Max then said "look after supper you go get some sleep and that is an order" gohan relented and said "uh okay I guess but I will be back in here after about 8 hours or so". max then said "fine but you also need sleep not as much as Gwen now but you still need sleep" gohan then had an idea and said "you know I don't even need to leave her side". max then said "how are you going to sleep and stay with her at the same time". gohan then just snapped his fingers and a bed just materialized right next to Gwen's. max then said "ah so you outsmarted me" and then just turned and left after handing him the two trays of food. Back in the kitchen max said to vegeta "well I now know for a fact there is no chance of getting him out of there". vegeta said "what makes you say that" max responded "well the fact that he conjured a bed out of thin air right next to her's". vegeta said "I know how to get him out of there" and went to Gwen's room and he said to gohan "hey runt your father is here". gohan then said "I very seriously doubt that considering he was devoured by buu so would you just leave". vegeta then walked out and max saw that his idea didn't work and said "looks like your idea didn't work did it" vegeta then said "don't make another smart-ass comment like that or it will be your last got it". max nodded quickly knowing vegeta wasn't bluffing and said "well I guess the only thing we can do is wait until Gwen is better". vegeta then said "you know when I first married her my wife had a fever and I guess I was about the same way so I cant really blame him. Because once a saiyan finds a mate" "he stays with that same person forever right" max finished. Vegeta then said "how did you know what I was going to say" and max said "you have said it more then enough times since you got here". vegeta then went to bed thinking about how gohan was being over obsessive but still couldn't blame him because he reminded vegeta so much of himself minus the ruthless part.

okay this is the last chapter for a while because I will be working on something else and when it is done I will continue work on this so until next time


	20. gwen's challenging trials

The next morning gohan woke up to the voice of Gwen saying "look grandpa it's fine I mean it does seem a bit obsessive to me but this could be how they treat each other in his dimension". gohan then said "well it's how saiyans and half-saiyans treat their mates after marrying them and even before that. When gohan got up for the day after going to the bathroom, taking a shower and the whole nine yards he sat back in his chair. For the first time since she got sick they ate breakfast together and they started joking. Hearing the laughing from inside the room vegeta at first shrugged it off but after breakfast still hearing the laughing kicked the door down. Vegeta then said "look I know your not sick anymore because there is a saying from planet vegeta. it is if you feel good enough to joke then you should feel good enough to train". Gwen then said "look I want to train but my over obsessive husband doesn't want me training until my temperature is back to normal". vegeta then said "gohan just by chance what is her temperature" and vegeta responded back by saying "it is 99.3 I know it's a slight fever but if she over exerts herself them the fever could get worse" vegeta then said "I know you make stuff materialize from thin air with just a snap so why cant you just take her fever down with a snap". gohan then responded by saying "you know I really don't know although I haven't tried". vegeta then said "well what are you waiting for just snap your fingers and see if it works". gohan then snapped his fingers and then felt Gwen's forehead and said "great idea" sarcastically to vegeta. Vegeta yelled "what are you talking about" and gohan yelled back "instead of getting rid of the fever it made it worse. Now if you really wanted to help me you would get out of here right now". max hearing the noise said "great what's going on between those two now" and got up to investigate. Max when he got in the door way said "what has gotten into you two". vegeta then said "at first he was being over cautious but when I suggested an idea he tried it and started yelling at me" and gohan counted by saying yeah only because your idea made her fever worse". max then said "okay both of you calm down vegeta just leave them alone because I see you also kicked the door down. Gohan you just keep doing what you were doing to bring her fever down. Vegeta I have a full schedule for a day full of training set up for you so lets go". vegeta then shot one last dirty look at gohan and followed max even thought he would rather fight gohan. Gohan then said to Gwen "sorry about that and I am also apologizing for vegeta because you know you wont get one from him". she said in a weak voice "don't worry about it because I know he just wants the best for you. Even though it doesn't seem like it while your father and his son are gone he is trying to be more of a fatherly figure to you so he can take that knowledge and use it with his own son". gohan just looked at her like she was crazy and said "you really think someone who only follows the lead of his old race can actually think of anything else but fighting". Gwen countered "yes because he help you rescue me didn't he" and gohan said "I think he only did that because he knew there was going to be a fight". Gwen then said "I looked into his aura and I saw that he was doing it only to save me and if he got to fight then that was just an added bonus". gohan then said "you honestly think an evil guy like him has an aura" and Gwen said "everyone has an aura even aliens". gohan then said "okay can we just drop it you need your rest" and Gwen said "okay I'll drop it for now but expect another discussion after I'm better". gohan said "oh I will and I can read your mind so I can counter everything that you would say". and she slipped into a peaceful sleep while gohan was about to finish preparing her surprise.

That afternoon lunch time

Max came into Gwen's room and handed gohan two trays of food and said "so how is she doing" gohan said "well after vegeta's idea completely backfired she has been improving drastically" max said "that's good that's really good because you know this is the longest she has been sick. Its probably because of her anodite half kicking the infection back to where it came from". gohan then said "you know how most people are traumatized after something like that happened to them so maybe she has unintentionally locked away her anodite half". Gwen then woke up and said "I just heard what you said gohan and I guess that explains my dream". gohan then said "so what is your dream" Gwen replied "well someone is calling out to me but I can't see them I can only see a very faint pink light". gohan said "I know I said that I didn't want you to use your powers while your under bed rest but how about you try to form a shield". she did but nothing happened she tried again but still nothing. "it's what I feared you powers have been locked away after you were kidnapped". Gwen then said "so how do I unlock them again" and gohan said "how did you unlock them before". Gwen then explained how she had been the temporary owner of one of the charms of bezel. "so all you have to do is use another charm of bezals or whatever". Gwen responded "there's a small problem with that" gohan then said "what is it". Gwen said "well after stopping hex from completing whatever his plan was I destroyed all the charms of bezel". all of a sudden there was a blue light after max had left and out of it stepped a young scientist. Paradox then said "hello Gwendolyn, and gohan. Gohan then transformed into a super saiyan and said to paradox "identify yourself". Gwen then said "he's an ally to every single time line and every single dimension including yours". paradox then said "professor paradox time traveling hero and friend of Gwendolyn Tennyson". gohan then transformed back into his regular saiyan form and held out a hand to paradox. Paradox said "no need to introduce yourself I will have already met your before". as soon as he said this "so I happen to know what is going on here and from what I can gather young Gwendolyn here needs to go back to when she was 10 years old so she can save at least one of the charms of bezel. Gwen then said "yeah I do but as you can see I'm too sick to even train so I shouldn't travel back in time". gohan then said "well I could go back in time in your place to bring back a charm of bezals or whatever". Gwen then said "but if you do anything else other then grab a charm of bezel then you could mess up the entire time line and it would probably end up where we never met each other. I can live without my anodite powers but I will need you to train me to control ki so I can still fight". gohan then said with a mild surprised look "I guess I could probably do that". paradox at that point said "I guess I'm not needed here anymore" and disappeared in a flash of blue light. Gohan said "does he always pop in unexpected like that" and Gwen responded "yeah". Gohan then said "well I have surprise for you" and Gwen said "and what would that be". he then got up and went over to the TV and from behind it pulled out a necklace with a very weird charm. Gwen responded "okay what does that charm mean". he said "it will mean I will only be a call away from you. Because see it's a communicator" and Gwen didn't get it and gohan said "see I made a necklace from a scouter". Gwen asked "what is a scouter" and gohan said "an piece of tech from the saiyans before they were destroyed".

A week later

Gwen was up and about again and after getting better gohan had been training Gwen to control ki. "okay since this is your first lesson with controlling ki I think we should just focus on floating" gohan said. Gwen responded "okay so what do I do" gohan said "okay you feel the power in you right". Gwen said "yeah" gohan then said "okay push it down as hard as you can and then that will allow you to float". she then started floating making the grass around her go in every direction. Gohan said "okay now just lower yourself to the ground" and she did. He said "well for a first try that was good but a little too much power behind it. it's a wonder that your not feeling wiped considering the amount of power you were letting out". Gwen the responded "well I do feel a little out of breath but other then that I feel fine". gohan said "okay we'll take a break and then try again in about 5 minutes or so. They sat down in the grass and Gwen said "so how did you learn to control your powers". gohan said "well you know how I told you I was kidnapped by my uncle raditz". Gwen nodded and gohan went on "well after I helped take him down and my father died the first time piccolo took me to train with him. That was the hardest year I had because he left me in the middle of nowhere. That was only part of my training though the next half year he was actually sparring with me. That was an adventure all on it's own because he was actually going hard on me like I was the one's we were training to defeat". Gwen said "so that explains why you have so much power already" and gohan nodded. After sitting in silence for about 3 more minutes gohan said "well ready to give it another go". she said "sure" and gohan said "okay this time don't push so hard you only need half the power you were letting out before". Gwen nodded and started floating with less power this time around. Gohan said "okay that's good in fact you a natural at it but for the floating/flying test you have to win a race". Gwen said "okay first one to that tree is the loser" and gohan agreed. After the race Gwen had won with speed like a super saiyan. Gohan then thought "maybe she has more power then I thought".

okay here is the long awaited chapter 20 so here you go please enjoy and leave a review please


	21. locked away power

After training for about 2 weeks Gwen had more progress with ki control then even Gohan had expected. Gohan went over to Gwen and said "well you have been progressing more then I thought. So as a surprise for you I'm giving you a day off also because I need to train myself as well". Gwen then said "okay thanks I need to catch up on sleep since someone has been waking me up early every morning for the week so far". gohan said "if you want to learn to master ki then you need to wake up early". Gwen responded "I never said I wanted to master I just wanted to control it". gohan said "when it comes to ki controlling and mastering are the same thing". Gwen said "figures a half saiyan would say that" she said jokingly. He said "Well have a nice sleep if your not awake for lunch do you want me to wake you up". she said "no if I'm not awake I will just have a late lunch or something I don't know yet". she then walked off to her bedroom when all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind. She elbowed her unknown assailant in the ribs causing him to back away then she started firing ki blasts at him. When the smoke cleared it was revealed to be gohan and she ran over him. She said "are you ok" and he said "well I know there will be a bruise in my ribs tomorrow but other then that yeah". she said "what was that all about anyway". gohan said "that was test to see how fast you react to being surprised. And remind me once this whole buu thing is over to never throw you a surprise party". they both laughed at this joke and Gwen said "but you were heading toward the training room. How did you get behind me when I should have been able to see you". gohan said "Well I just used instant transmission to appear next to you and then walked silently behind you until I thought the time was right". Gwen then said "so wait that was just a test" and gohan nodded. She then said "well that scared the hell out of me so just don't do it again okay". gohan said "okay" and laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck like his father. Gwen then said "well see you when you get done training" and gohan said "I though you were going to be sleeping". she said "well since you almost gave me a heart attack I'm wide awake". he then said "okay see you then" and walked off to the training room. Gwen walked to the kitchen to prepare lunch and finally finished about 11 A.M and then decided to watch gohan train with vegeta. So she went up to the observation orb or whatever where max was. The first thing she saw was that gohan was powering up more and more but turned into a giant ape. Vegeta said "max can you stun him or something". max responded by saying "none of our plumber weapons could stun a super giant ape". vegeta then said "then I guess I will have to stop him" and flew up to gohan's face and punched it. Gohan just swatted him into a wall and made a huge hole in the wall which vegeta emerged from. Gwen said "vegeta didn't you say goku lost control like this one time". vegeta responded "yeah when I had a parasite called baby living off my energy what is your point". Gwen said "what caused him to gain control again" vegeta said "his weak granddaughter I don't-". realization dawned on his face and he said "I get what your getting at but we need someone who he really likes. Gwen then said "other then me he said the two other people he looks up to are his father and piccolo". vegeta said "then since those two are unwillingly giving buu more power you need to come down here". Gwen said "okay but I got to run to my room for a second just try to stay alive". vegeta then said "what's so important-" but got cut off when Gohan stepped on him. Gwen dashed to her room to grab a framed picture of her and gohan together outside on a picnic. She then dashed back to the training room and then used her mana to get on level with gohan. The moment the giant ape gohan saw her he froze for a second and she held out the picture to him. "look gohan you must remember who I am but you should also remember that this isn't who you are. This isn't the man I fell in love with in my eyes this is just a mindless monster that destroys. Just go back to normal" and gohan dropped the framed picture and held his head like he had a headache. While in obvious pain he swatted at Gwen and what surprised her was vegeta caught her. She asked him "why did you save me" and vegeta said "I've become soft that is all and don't forget it". they both landed and saw gohan engulfed in a faint yellow light while he was roaring. Gwen said "is that what goku was like when he transformed into super saiyan 4". vegeta responded "yes I remember kakarot being exactly like that even thought I had a parasite in me. In 2 minutes there was a bright flash of light and when it died down gohan had changed again. He was taller his hair was longer and he had fur all over him. Gwen then ran over to him and kissed him. Gohan said "what happened here with this mess" and Gwen said "you don't remember"? gohan said "no the last thing I remember is fighting against the cell robot and then blacking out". Gwen said "well when you blacked out you turned into a golden great ape and started fighting vegeta". Gohan said to vegeta "since I couldn't control myself in that form I apologize for attacking you". vegeta said "don't worry I got a good workout from that so for once I'm not mad at you for something you did. But remember this the next time you do something like that I will not be so merciful". gohan with the cocky super saiyan 4 form said "as if you could beat me as easily as you say you can". vegeta said "oh you want to go" and gohan said "sure I'll give you the first hit" and put his chin out. Vegeta unable to control himself punched the super saiyan 4 in the chin and sent him flying. Gohan got out of the hole and hit vegeta across the room and vegeta just charged at him and started attacking. Gohan was blocking every hit and he said "look we both know you don't want to have to face off against me with my super saiyan 4 form". vegeta just kept attacking without being able to even do anything to drain gohan and gohan just knocked him through a wall. He charged again but was stopped by Gwen who shot a power blast at him. Vegeta groaned and started charging toward Gwen this time and gohan got in front of her. He said "go ahead I would love a reason to finish you off for good" and Gwen said "don't he's not worth it". gohan said "are you sure I could kill him in one punch" and Gwen replied "no don't your not a cold blooded killer. I know that the form you are in is putting a lot of stress on your body and mind. But just wake up you are you not a cold blooded killer like vegeta was". Gohan said while glowing "you know I think your right" and then turned to vegeta. "but if you ever try to hurt her again I promise I will end your life you get me". vegeta said "yeah sure whatever and turned and walked away and out the training room. Gohan said "well I guess I should fix this up" and snapped his fingers. In an instant the training room looked like it did before they started training. At that point with the power eventually becoming to much to contain gohan lost control and started what looked like powering up. The only difference was he was getting weaker and the power was so great that Gwen was knocked against the wall. Once changing back to his regular saiyan form he realized his mistake and ran over to Gwen. He carried her back to her bed and then kissed her on the forehead and sat in the chair. It took about 4 hours for her to wake up and gohan knew it would be longer if her power level weren't so high. It was obvious by her shooting power blasts that she had woken up from a nightmare. Gohan grabbed her arms and calmed her down and she buried her face in his chest. He asked "what were you dreaming about" and Gwen said "something more awful then even you could think of.


	22. the no so peaceful breakfast

Gohan said "so what was the nightmare about" and Gwen responded "well I don't know if it was a nightmare or a vision". gohan said "okay whatever it was what did you see" and Gwen said "I saw what looked like you and vegeta laying on the ground out cold. The next thing buu was in front of me and grinning evilly. He then punched me to the ground and then standing over me. He said "you really think you can save yourself and this planet". I then stood up and he just grabbed me around the throat but I saw a blast of energy coming toward me. Before I knew it I was feeling unbelievable pain but in an instant before the burning got too intense someone saved me. The only thing I don't know it who it is". gohan then said "just don't worry if it was just a nightmare then it wont happen but, if it is a vision then we just have to train harder to change the future. Gohan then brought the topic of knocking her out accidentally up. "so uh do you have a headache or anything like that" and she responded "just a small one it's okay though". gohan then said "well that might be my fault a bit" and she said "what are you taking about". he said "well you remember how I was apparently powering up after the training session". she nodded and he said "Well that was me letting the power out and I accidentally knocked you against the wall". she said "don't worry I know it was an accident and besides we're both going to do stuff we regret in this relationship. But to keep the relationship going we have to just push past the hard times and move forward". gohan said "you speak like you're an expert at relationships and stuff". Gwen jokingly said "well I'm the only one who does so yeah I kind of have to". gohan said "yeah hey wait a minute" and they got into a wrestling match. Max came in and said "what's going on in here" laughing at the sight before him. Gwen said "just a little joking around" and max said "well dinners going to be ready in about 5 minutes". gohan said "uh so you were cooking" and max said "no no vegeta actually did the cooking this time. Although just between us I think that he needs more practice. You'll see what I mean when you two finally come out here and see how he cooks. As they walked to go sit outside for awhile they heard vegeta say "curse you you confounded machine" and heard an explosion. Gohan said "just walk away let max take care of it" and they walked away. Gwen sat in one of the chairs outside and asked gohan "so will you do me a favor". he asked "and what would that be" and she responded "teach me the instant transmission technique". gohan somewhat surprised said "sure but it will make a while to master. It took me at least 2 days to learn and since your not as powerful as me it will take a while longer for you. Gwen said "you know I'm committed to this training or I wouldn't have been getting up early". gohan said "I know you would have been sleeping if I didn't wake you up". Gwen then playfully punched him in the arm. Max then came outside with vegeta and said "since vegeta blew up half the kitchen we'll be eating out here tonight. Gohan could you make some food appear out of thin air like you did with that bed". gohan said "sure" and snapped his fingers and all of his and Gwen's favorites appeared. Gwen most surprisingly that evening ate as much as gohan and vegeta did which was more then she had eaten before. After dinner that night Gohan and Gwen decided to take the night off from training and just watch a movie. Before the movie actually started Gohan asked "So what with the major appetite tonight". she just said "Well I was really hungry and how did you know that chicken and noodles are my favorite (AN: I've got no idea what is her favorite or if it is even a food there) and gohan said "well I can kind of read minds". Gwen then said "so what do you want to watch" and Gohan said "you can pick". she said "how about sleepless in Seattle" and he said "whatever you pick is good for me". during the middle of the movie Gwen was starting to fall asleep and seeing as how it was the middle of winter gohan knew she would get frostbite or something. So he made a blanket with a snap of his fingers and covered the both of them up. He then fell asleep right next to her with happy feelings. Gohan woke up with bright sun light stinging his eyes and Gwen right next to him. In his opinion there could not be a better image describing peace throughout the universe. Then he remembered that as long as he was fighting along side his father there could never be peace in his life. After moving very slightly Gwen started to groan a little and he just got back in the same position. After getting back in the same position she fell back into a deep sleep using gohan as her pillow. After she woke up the first thing she saw was gohan with his eyes closed and she started to get up. She felt an arm wrap around her and gohan said "what not even a good morning kiss". Gwen said "I thought you were asleep and didn't want to wake you up". gohan said "well now you know I was just meditating" and he got up and decided to cook her breakfast. Gohan said "so what do you want for breakfast bacon and eggs, an omelet, cereal what exactly. Gwen said "well I could really go for a couple of omelets and gohan said "omelets it is". he looked in the fridge and said "maybe not" and Gwen said "why not" and he said "there aren't any eggs left". Gwen then said "well how about bacon and toast". gohan said "oh yeah I can make things appear out of thin air". he then snapped his fingers and a whole carton of eggs appeared on the counter. "he then reached up on to the top shelf trying to find the frying pans and couldn't find any. He then turned around to see Gwen holding them all up mentally and she said "wrong cabinet". he then took one and doing that made her lose concentration and as quick as possible he caught them all without even looking. He then put them in the right cabinet and started cooking the omelets. As the omelets were just getting done max came out in his plumbers suit and said "do I smell omelets". gohan replied "yep you want some before the pan cools down". max said "sure" and vegeta walked out and said "hey gohan how bout you cook some for this prince. Gohan said "sure even though it's hard to be a prince without a race to rule". vegeta then gave him a death glare but then dropped in and started laughing. As soon as there was a plate stacked high with omelets gohan sat down and started eating. Right before he got the first piece to his mouth an alarm went off. Max then sprang up and said "prison break we cant let them get out of plumber H.Q." and he ran off. Gohan said "vegeta go with him" and vegeta went after max and they returned victorious. Without even a glace at max vegeta saw that he was badly injured and Gwen noticed the same thing. Gohan tossed him a senzu bean and then returned to his omelet

So thought this was a good place to leave off so please review and enjoy


End file.
